toy_islandsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ministry of Public Security (Tabi'atstan)
The Ministry of Public Security is the main police and security agency of Tabi'atstan, and provides oversight over and has responsibility for day-to-day law enforcement in the country. Along with fighting crime, it also operates the country's fire services. The MPS acts as a national police force akin to the Ministry of Public Security in China or the National Police Agency in Japan. Although it does not typically function as a political security force, the MPS can operate in such a way, and it often works with the GKSB. The MPS operates the Public Security Bureau system, which are similar to the local police forces or police stations in other countries, and is also in command of the Tabi'atstani People's Revolutionary Armed Police Force during peacetime and the Internal Troops. Regular MPS police units can be reinforced by the Tabi'atstani Volunteer Police Auxiliaries, and public security stations often liaise and coordinate with local communal neighbourhood committees. Officers of the Ministry of Public Security may be referred to as "public security officers", "people's police", or "police". It is important to note that the term "police" is officially only used to refer to individual officers of the Ministry of Public Security and not for the organisation as a whole History Organisation Departmental structure *First Directorate - National internal security *Second Directorate - Economic crimes *Third Directorate - Protection of public order **Fourth Agency - Population statistics *Fourth Directorate - Border management *Fifth Directorate - Criminal investigation *Sixth Directorate - Internal movement and migration *Seventh Directorate - Firefighting *Eighth Directorate - Security guards *Ninth Directorate - Central police authority *Tenth Directorate - Railway management and security *Eleventh Directorate - Internet security *Twelfth Directorate *Thirteenth Directorate - Prison administration *Fourteenth Directorate - Transportation *Fifteenth Directorate - Civil aviation *Sixteenth Directorate - Protection of national parks *Seventeenth Directorate - Traffic *Eighteenth Directorate - Legal office *Nineteenth Directorate - International cooperation *Twentieth Directorate - Finance and procurement of equipment *Twenty-first Directorate - Narcotics *Twenty-second Directorate - Technology *Twenty-third Directorate - Internal and inter ministerial communications *Twenty-fourth Directorate - Anti-smuggling *Twenty-fifth Directorate *Twenty-sixth Directorate - Anti religious extremism *Twenty-seventh Directorate - Anti-terrorism *Special units **Special Purpose Centre of the Ministry of Public Security's Extra-agency Guard Service **Road Safety Special Purpose Centre **State Protection Service Spetsnaz Special units The Ministry of Public Security has various Spestnaz units under its command. The Special Purpose Centre of the Ministry of Public Security's Extra-agency Guard Service is an extra-agency protection division which is tasked with guarding and protecting government buildings and sensitive facilities, with a strength of about 500 people. The Road Safety Special Purpose Centre is a 300 strong unit responsible for protecting top officials on the road and apprehending armed criminals trying to flee by car. The State Protection Service Spetsnaz has around 700 people and guards and protects witnesses, judges, and police officers from assassination attempts. It is subordinated to the Ministry of Public Security HQ in Qal'eh Manar and has several units under the ministry's regional departments. Special Purpose Mobility Units The Special Purpose Mobility Units are a series of special police units under the Ministry of Public Security acting as riot police or as a gendarmerie-like paramilitary force. Special Purpose Mobility Unit personnel are often former soldiers of the Tabi'atstani military, with most officers retiring around the age of forty-five. Special Purpose Teams The Special Purpose Teams are units of the Ministry of Public Security that are very similar to the SPMU but under the command of organised-crime departments of local police forces. Responsibilities and operations Criminal procedure powers Public relations Personnel and recruitment Equipment All uniformed and most non-uniformed officers of the Ministry of Public Security are routinely armed, with most regular officers carrying a pistol. Officers in specialised units requiring heavier firepower may carry a variety of specialised weapons, including QCW-05 suppressed bullpup submachine guns, AKM assault rifles, and Orsis T-5000 bolt-action sniper rifles. For non-lethal crowd control, police tactical units may be assigned riot guns or backpack sprayers for the deployment of CS gas and PAVA spray as well as other riot gear such as riot truncheons and pepper ball guns. *'Pistols' **CZ 75 semi-automatic pistol (Czechoslovakia) **GSh-18 semi-automatic pistol (Russia) **Makarov PM semi-automatic pistol (Soviet Union) **MP-443 Grach semi-automatic pistol (Russia) **QSW-06 suppressed semi-automatic pistol (China) **PSM semi-automatic pocket pistol (Soviet Union) **Taurus PT709 revolver (Brazil) **Type 54 semi-automatic pistol (China) **Type 77 semi-automatic pistol (China) *'Submachine guns' **Norinco QCW-05 suppressed bullpup submachine gun (China) **OTs-02 Kiparis submachine gun (Soviet Union) **PP-19 Bizon submachine gun (Russia) **PP-90 folding submachine gun (Russia) **PP-91 KEDR submachine gun (Russia) **PP-2000 personal defence weapon (Russia) **Type 79 submachine gun (China) **Vityaz-SN submachine gun (Russia) *'Shotguns' **AlgB-28 shotgun (Tabi'atstan) **KS-23 shotgun (Soviet Union) **Saiga-12 semi-automatic shotgun (Russia) *'Assault rifles' **9A-91 carbine assault rifle (Russia) **A-91 bullpup assault rifle (Russia) **AEK-971 assault rifle (Soviet Union) **AKM assault rifle (Soviet Union) **AKS-74u carbine assault rifle (Soviet Union) **AS Val assault rifle with integrated suppressor (Soviet Union) **Norinco CQ 5.56 assault rifle (China) **OTs-14 Groza bullpup assault rifle (Russia) *'Grenade launchers' **GM-94 pump action grenade launcher (Russia) **RGM-40 Kastet grenade launcher (Russia) **RGS-50M grenade launcher (Soviet Union) Vehicles Boats Aircraft Uniforms Rank structure Criticism Soujahr Prison, administered under the Thirteenth Directorate of the MPS, has often come under fire for its poor living conditions and the use of torture in the facility. See also *Law enforcement in the USSRT *Crime in Tabi'atstan *Tabi'atstani Armed Police Category:Tabi'atstan Category:Law enforcement in Tabi'atstan Category:Law enforcement